When Words Meet Heartbeats
by Poisonchik88
Summary: One-shots and drabbles featuring various couples. LATEST: Title: Because It's Love. Puck/Rachel Summary: Yet he still holds onto that hope. Because it's love- because it's closest thing to the feeling Puck has ever had.
1. That Girl PuckQuinn

**Title: That Girl**

**Summary: Puck and Quinn share a dance at prom.**

* * *

><p>Puck was plotting his soon to be legendary punch bowl spiking when he spotted Quinn entering the gym.<p>

Sensation slammed into his gut, heated his insides with a powerful surge of lust. Damn she could do to him what no other woman could. Make him helpless against his desire for her. He swore he would lose his breath as he watched Quinn turn, caught her profile, and the smile that curled her lips as she stood amid a crowd of her friends. Her blond hair pulled back from her face with just a few strands surrounding her face becomingly. Her long dress is baby blue and elegant, paired with some fuck me heels. Her sleek feminine curves were made even more sensual by the dress and heels. She was beautiful in ways that other women could only hope to be. From her button nose and pouty lips to her determined chin and stubborn expression. But her eyes. Those eyes truly were the windows to her soul. If the look in them was any indication, then he knew she would burn him alive.

He couldn't help himself, couldn't stop himself as he approached her. He was a glutton for punishment.

"Dance with me." Taking her hand he stepped back, watching her, waiting on her to accept.

"Always." Her hand tightened on his as she let him draw her out onto the dance floor.

As he took her in his arms, Puck felt the familiar heat she ignited inside him rising once again. She was the spark inside his soul. She laid her head against his shoulder and he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy her touch, the slow glide of her body, the warmth of her arms. What he wouldn't give to simply exist here, to hold on to this moment as long as possible, to hold the memories inside him.

He reached out, his fingers feathering along the strands of hair that escaped her clip before brushing against her jaw. "You look beautiful." He whispered his lips brushing across the shell of her ear. There were days, nights, when he ached for her touch. When every nerve ending in his body, desperate for her caress, seemed to throb just under the skin.

A touch he had barely known.

He was barely aware that the song had ended until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Do mind if I steal my girlfriend for a dance Puck? I'm starting to get jealous over here."

Puck drew in a hard, deep breath, as though drawing patience into himself before he reluctantly stepped back and looked into the dimpled smile and friendly eyes of Finn.

"Yeah no problem bro. Thanks for the dance Quinn." He drawled, walking off before she could say anything, before he could whisk her out of that damn gym and claim her as his.

He couldn't help but watch her with Finn, the look in her eyes as Finn whispered in her ear, his lips claiming hers in kiss as his hands clenched her rear, lifting her closer to him.

Jealousy filled him.

In the past, just the sight of her had been enough, or perhaps a dance, a flirtatious remark, or a heated little exchange to convince himself that he still had a shot. But always there had been the knowledge in the back of his mind after those occurrences, that she wasn't his. That her heart still didn't belong to him. Finn was the own that owned her heart; Finn was the one who held her in his arms.

For him there was just this, this girl, this moment, this fantasy he had never been able to let go of.

He knew a small part of him would always be standing on the sidelines just waiting for the chance to own her heart.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading ya'll. I hope you review. I can't wait to hear your feedback! I want to take requests for pairings, so shoot them my way in your review and I will take them on!<p>

Thanks again,

Dee.


	2. Because It's Love: PuckRachel

Drabble # 2: Rachel/Puck

Title: Because It's Love.

Summary: Yet he still holds onto that hope. Because it's love- because it's closest thing to the feeling Noah Puckerman has ever had.

* * *

><p>Rachel is a haughty, judgmental, perfectionist who is set in her ways and makes him want to set himself on fire. But, the truth is that Puck can't resist her. He can't ignore his rising lust each time she smiles at him. His body aches for her, his hands itch to stroke her silken skin. He was starving for the touch, the taste of her, and it's getting harder and harder everyday to deny himself.<p>

She wants him too. _Not that he's surprised mind you, who wouldn't want him? He is awesomely badass after all. _

_And he's also getting distracted. Where was he? Oh yeah talking about how bad Rachel Berry wants his fine ass. _

He could see it in the glow of her soft brown eyes, the flush that mounted her cheeks when she looked at him.

He needed her like sunlight. God help him, she brought light to his soul when nothing else. He would do anything to have her.

It's pathetic but he can't help himself.

It's only in the dead of that night that Puck can admit to himself what the feelings are that stir inside his chest every time he looks at her.

_It's love. _

Puck loves Rachel distantly, like a faint dream. She's something he'll always want, and something he knows he'll never have. She is only an illusion, a perfect idea, and he wishes he could suppress the pain of that knowledge.

Because despite all his faults Puck is a realist. He knows that it will never happen. He will never be able to call her, his in the light of day. He is simply not good enough for her. As much as it pains everyone to admit the truth is Rachel is better anyone in dumb old Lima. She doesn't need a lima loser like him holding her back and holding her down.

Yet he still holds onto that hope. Because it's love- because it's closest thing to the feeling Noah Puckerman has ever had.

* * *

><p>I hope that you liked it. I just love Puck. I love PuckRachel more though lol. Remember to send in some requests either through your review or in a private message.

Thanks for reading and hope you leave some feedback...

Dee.


End file.
